


Past Meets Present

by slackerD



Category: Alias (TV), Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: Crossover, F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-17
Updated: 2015-11-17
Packaged: 2018-05-02 01:50:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5229332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slackerD/pseuds/slackerD
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Root runs into someone from her past, who isn't happy to see her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> for Kiarcheo who requested an Alias crossover. 
> 
> Takes place late season 3.

Root is being followed; has been for at least a dozen blocks. She has plenty of experience knowing when she's being tailed. She assumes that's why the machine has been mostly quiet as she weaves away from the library, not really sure who is behind her. It's why she hasn't really tried to lose the tail; she's curious who's following her. She wonders if the machine is silent because She knows Root can handle it or that She Herself doesn't know. Because to Root, it doesn't feel like any of the usual suspects.

Perhaps she should call for some back up.

"What Root?" Shaw snaps.

"Hey sweetie," Root says as she hears the obvious sounds of a fight. "Didn't mean to interrupt."

"Did you need something?" Shaw retorts. "Because now is not the time for a chat."

"I was looking for a little assistance," Root explains. "But I'm sure I can figure it out on my own."

"What kind of assistance?" Shaw questions, her tone wary. 

Root's touched that Shaw almost seems concerned. Still that doesn't mean she can't interpret it in her usual way. "Oh, there'll be enough time for that sort of assistance later, Sam," Root tells her. "I was looking for something in the way of back up. But I can just call Harold instead."

"Considering he's trying to guide Reese away from a drug deal gone bad with our number, I don't think he can," Shaw replies.

By the sound of it, the fight is over.

"Where are you?" Shaw asks.

Root looks up; admittedly, she hasn't been paying as close attention to where she is as she should be, really just concerned about staying away from the library. "I'm on Bowery by Grand."

And then Root feels a gun at her back.

"Hello Peyton."

Well there's a voice she never thought she'd hear again.

"Sydney," Root greets, turning around.

The gun is hidden, unseen unless you're looking for it, but the threat is very real.

"How are things?" Root asks, ignoring Shaw's demands in her ear while the machine calculates possible solutions.

Root's not worried. Sydney Bristow isn't going to do anything rash on a crowded street. Someone innocent might get caught in the cross fire. And while Kelly Peyton never cared about collateral damage, Sydney would definitely never take that risk if she didn't have to.

Curious about what Sydney plans to do, Root side steps to her left, so she's mostly out of the way of people as they hurry to their next destination. Sydney steps to her right, gun still firmly aimed at Root.

"Things are going very well," Sydney answers. "Though I am a bit surprised to run into you, on the streets of New York, walking around free."

"Blast from the past, isn't it?"

"How did you escape?" Sydney asks.

"Well that would be telling," Root replies.

"I'm taking you back," Sydney says.

"I don't think so," Root replies. "Besides, you're retired."

"I prefer to think of it as free lance," Sydney says.

"Would knowing that I have a higher purpose now change things?" Root questions.

"What? You found god and repented?" Sydney scoffs.

"Something like that," Root grins.

"I don't believe you."

At this point, it's obvious that Shaw's trying to find her. They've both left their coms on and Root can hear Shaw cursing her as she makes her way to Root. The machine is still calculating—everything said seems to be changing the outcome of the machine's scenarios—but orders Root to be ready to move.

"Let's go," Sydney orders.

"Are you really going to try and take me here? On such a busy street? With all these innocent people?" Root asks, taking a step backwards, per the machine's request.

"We can do this the easy way," Sydney menaces, taking a step forward. "Or the hard way."

"I definitely prefer the hard way," Root replies. And then takes off, slipping into the crowd.

She follows Her instructions, turning left, then right and then right again. But Sydney's proving difficult to lose. Root begins to wonder if the seemingly extra determination to catch her is a symptom of retirement.

Glancing over her shoulder, Root notices that Sydney seems to be on coms of her own and then the machine warns her that she has to worry about Vaughn as well. Which, in retrospect, isn't that surprising. Though why the two of them weren't together is a bit of a mystery. She supposes they split up to better ambush her.

"Ms. Groves?"

"Hello Harold," Root answers, ducking down a side street. "I take it that your number has been saved?"

"Yes, Mr. Reese is escorting Ms. Lewis home now," he replies.

"Really? Because it sounded a lot more complicated when I called earlier," Root says.

"Yes perhaps, but Ms Shaw dealt with it," Finch explains.

Root grins as she enters a subway station.

"She also indicated that you may require some assistance," Finch continues.

"I ran into an old acquaintance," Root starts. "And I just can't seem to shake her. She's very determined to apprehend me."

"Dare I ask why?" Finch sighs as he begins typing.

"It's probably better that you don't, Harry," Root replies. "I'd hate for it to sour your opinion of me."

Finch doesn't reply, but Root can imagine the disappointed expression on his face as he tries to figure out what she did that is worse than what he already knows.

"Are you on the subway?" Finch asks.

"I was running out of options," Root justifies.

"Even with the machine's help?" Finch asks, surprised.

"Sydney Bristow is tenacious, especially when she considers it personal," Root explains. "And I can't afford to draw too much attention to myself."

Finch's sigh is even heavier this time. 

"And she's not necessarily alone," Root adds.

"What train are you on?"

"Aw, Sameen, are you worried about me?" Root asks.

"No," Shaw replies. "But the sooner we help you, the sooner I can get something to eat."

"Maybe I'll join you."

"Where are you?" Shaw growls.

"I'm on the A train, heading north," Root reports. "I'm sure they followed me. Harold, try scanning for a CIA com signal around me."

The machine answers before Finch does and apparently they're watching her from the next car, waiting to ambush her at the next stop.

"Any chance that your pet is nearby, Harry?" Root asks.

"Mr. Reese is heading back towards the library," Finch answers. "He, unfortunately, is nowhere near your location."

"I can be there in ten minutes," Shaw says.

"That seems highly unlikely, Ms. Shaw," Finch comments. "You are over thirty blocks away."

"Besides, that's still too long," Root adds. "Seems like I'm going to have to deal with this on my own."

"Root—"

"If you don't hear from me in a couple hours, it means they got me," Root continues.

"Root, don't you d—" Whatever Shaw was going to demand is lost as Root hangs up.

They reach the next stop and the doors slide open. Root slips out of the car and into the crowd, dodging and weaving as the machine instructs. Hoping she's quick enough to have lost them in the crowd, Root spares a glance over her shoulder. She doesn't spot Sydney or Vaughn, but Root is sure that they're still close by. Neither of them are going to give up so easily on catching her.

Root merges with the crowd as they exit the subway. Maybe she should have tried to jump on a different train, but exiting the subway seems like a better idea. She takes a left out of the subway, waiting for instructions from the machine, but She stays quiet. Apparently Root is on her own for the moment.

She turns right, hoping that cutting across the park will help, even if it means she'll be a little more exposed. However, she only makes it a few steps into the park before a blow to the back of the head brings darkness.

**...**

Root wakes up in an uncomfortable plastic chair, slumped on a table with both her wrists handcuffed to a metal bar bolted to the table. There’s the familiar pounding at the back of her head, reminding her that she'd been knocked unconscious. It was the only way they would have been able to catch her, so she understands why they did it, but the throbbing pain in her skull is still unwelcomed.

She appears to be in a standard interrogation room. Besides the table and two chairs, there is a two way mirror. Root wonders how many people are behind it, observing her. There isn’t a clock in the room; no surprise, leaving Root to wonder how long she’s been out. Probably long enough for the others to start looking for her. Shaw is probably cursing her for not giving them more information, but she unfortunately had very little to give. Besides, Finch should be able to find her with what she told him. The only question is, where did Sydney take her?

The door opens and Sydney strolls in, a manila folder tightly clenched in one hand. She sits down across from Root, sets the folder down, folds her hands over it and stares at Root. Grinning, Root stares back, happy to waste as much time as possible. The longer they sit here, the easier it’ll be for Finch to get her out of here. Root knows once she leaves, where ever she currently is, escape will be a lot more difficult; especially since she’s already escaped once.

The machine is quiet. Which either means that the building is under a full wireless lockdown or She isn't worried because help is on the way.

The glaring lasts several minutes; and then to Root’s delight, Sydney breaks eye contact first as she glances down at the contents of the now open folder.

“Care to share what you’ve been up since you escaped?” Sydney asks.

“Oh you know,” Root replies. “A little of this, a little of that.”

“You’ve obviously improved on your computer skills since then,” Sydney continues. “Because Kelly Peyton doesn’t seem to exist anymore.”

Root just shrugs.

“Or did you force someone to do it for you?”

“How’s Rachel?” Root asks. “I'm sure she flourished under your guidance.”

“Better than she did under yours,” Sydney retorts.

Root grins.

"How did you escape?" Sydney asks.

"Would you believe that I forget," Root tries. "It was so long ago and so much has happened since."

"Such as?"

"Shouldn't I have a lawyer?" Root asks.

"Since you're going to a CIA black site, no. We're just waiting for secure transport," Sydney explains. 

"You and the hubby afraid to do it yourselves?" Root asks. "Has retiring made you lose your edge?"

"No," Sydney grinds out. "We were only here to intercept an exchange. We'd just finished when I happened to spot you. We aren't prepared to transport a fugitive."

"Aren't prepared? Are you sure you haven't lost your edge?" Root muses.

"Hardly," Sydney retorts. "Since you've escaped once, I want to take every precaution. I'm not letting someone like you get away again." 

"Someone like me?" Root questions innocently.

"A terrorist who somehow managed to break out of a secure facility," Sydney answers.

"Ex terrorist," Root corrects. "I've retired as well."

"That's right," Sydney says. "Erased your existence. Started over as Kelly Dyson."

"It was a difficult transition," Root replies. "Kelly Peyton was an Aries while Kelly Dyson is a Gemini."

"Decided to keep a lower profile this time," Sydney continues.

"I told you, I'm retired," Root says.

"You don't really expect me to believe that you're a regular citizen now," Sydney scoffs.

"What does your intel on me say?" Root asks.

"We both know that whatever this says about Kelly Dyson isn't true," Sydney says. "There's no way someone like you—"

"Someone like me?"

"...would just stop."

"Why because you couldn't?" Root baits.

A knock on the two way mirror interrupts them. Sydney sighs, closes the folder and stands, leaving without a word.

Left alone, Root relaxes slightly, aware that she’s probably still being watched. She hopes the interruption is Shaw coming to bail her out. She wonders if Shaw will be alone or if Finch insisted that she bring the big lug with. Knowing Harold, the answer is probably yes. 

As she waits, Root almost wishes that Sydney had left the folder behind so she could look at. She's curious about how much intel they were able to gather about Kelly Dyson. It's a thorough cover and Root wonders how deep they really dug. It's an alias she abandoned long ago, so it's probably lucky that she didn't have an ID on her when she was caught. It would have made it so much more difficult to maintain her air of innocence; which is what has made this inconvenience of running into Sydney somewhat entertaining.

The door swings open again. Sydney enters followed by Shaw and Reese. Root tries not to smile; the mayhem twins, right on time.

"Transport's here," Sydney announces.

Well that's certainly unexpected. She's been hoping for something that ended with gunfire. 

Sydney unlocks the cuff around Root's left hand and has her stand. She then recuffs her hands behind her back. Root hears Shaw quietly scoff at this.

"You have a problem with my methods, agent?" Sydney questions, obviously having heard Shaw.

"Not at all, Agent Bristow," Reese replies clearly trying to be charming to distract from the scowl Shaw is wearing. "We just expected more for someone who allegedly escaped."

"And I was told the two of you are the best," Sydney tells him. "And that you'd be able to handle her."

"We are," Shaw answers. "And we will."

"Then I don't see a problem," Sydney says. "But maybe I should join you, just in case."

"Not necessary," Reese replies, looking offended.

Root has to hand it to him. He looks insulted that she offered, which hopefully means she'll trust them long enough for the three of them to disappear. Sydney insisting on coming with is definitely a concern; especially since Shaw is visibly aggravated by Sydney. Root likes to think it's on her behalf, though it's more likely the questioning of their capabilities.

Sydney is studying both Shaw and Reese, as if gauging their abilities and Root can see their irritation rising at this. She's starting to think that maybe they're not getting out of here so easily and that it might be even more personal for Sydney than she'd first thought.

But finally Sydney hands Shaw the handcuff keys and says, "Don't let her out of your sight."

Shaw's jaw tightens, but she just nods, pocketing the keys. Reese, meanwhile, roughly grabs Root's arm and begins steering her out of the room. The annoyance on Root's face is real as she allows the big lug to lead her; she'd really been hoping Shaw would have been the one to guide her out.

Shaw is just steps behind and though she can't be sure, Root also believes that Sydney is walking them out. She, wisely, doesn't trust Root and her coming with is still a possibility.

Root lets out a sigh of relief as she slips into the backseat of the nondescript car and the door slams shut. Shaw moves towards the driver's side as Sydney gives Reese further instructions. He nods several times before climbing into the front seat.

The car remains quiet until they're several blocks away.

"Well that was fun," Root announces as she removes her handcuffs and pockets them. She offers Shaw a wink in the rearview mirror.

Surprisingly it's Finch who speaks; now that she's out of CIA custody, her implant is working just fine.

"Are you all right, Ms. Groves?"

"I'm fine, Harold," Root replies.

"There's another car waiting for you in three blocks," he continues. "The street is mostly empty. Ms. Shaw, if you would take a left at the light."

Shaw nods, though Finch obviously can't see her. She turns left and parks behind a black town car. The three of them exit their current vehicle. And then to Root's delight, Reese crosses the street and heads back the way they came. Still, she looks questioningly at Shaw, once inside the car.

"We got another number," Shaw explains. "Plus, once they realize we aren't the transport team, they're going to start looking for us. Easier if we split up."

Root grins. "That just sounds like an excuse for the two of us to be alone together."

Shaw rolls her eyes and pulls into the street. "I'm going back to the library," she says. "You can do whatever you want after that."

"Whatever I want?" Root muses. "Because I have an idea or two. And those handcuffs."

Shaw just rolls her eyes again.

**...**

Sydney watches the car drive away, her instincts still screaming that something isn't right. She heads back inside, hoping maybe Vaughn can help her figure it out; or at the very least, reassure her that she no longer has to worry about Peyton.

She finds Vaughn getting himself a cup of coffee, which he offers to her in lieu of a greeting. She accepts it with no intention of drinking it.

"What's wrong?" Vaughn asks after he's taken a sip of his.

"Not sure," Sydney replies. "Except... that just felt too easy."

"Too easy? It took both of us to catch her," he reminds her.

"True, but—" Sydney pauses when she's approached by two men in suits.

"You're Agent Bristow?" the taller of the two asks.

"I am."

"We're Agents Reed and Anderson," he continues. "We're here to transport Kelly Peyton."

Vaughn takes the coffee cup out of her hand, before she drops it. Cursing under her breath, Sydney calls Marshall.

"Hey Syd," he greets. "Everything all figured out?"

"Definitely not," she tells him. "I need you to pull up the cameras in front of this building and find the car that left with Peyton."

"Um, sure, okay," he replies. She hears him begin typing. "What happened?"

"The agents that showed up weren't who we thought they were," Sydney explains. "Did you find it?"

"I did," Marshall says. "But they switched cars and the license plates are impossible to make out."

"So? You can still follow it, right?" Sydney asks.

"Yes, I can," he replies. And then after a moment, "Or not."

"What does that mean?"

"They drove through a camera free zone, almost immediately, so I lost them," Marshall explains. "Only Peyton and the woman got into that car, so I tried following the guy, who was on foot, but I lost him in a crowd three blocks later."

"Keep looking for them," Sydney requests. 

"Of course," he replies. "I'll let you know if I find anything."

Vaughn, meanwhile, has been talking to Reed and Anderson. They hadn't been held up per say, but they did run into a lot of traffic issues the entire time. Sydney knows Peyton was behind it, even if she doesn't know how.

"Obviously, she has another team," Vaughn says.

"Or is she working for someone else and they were sent to extract her?" Sydney questions.

"Except we haven't heard anything about any new organizations yet," Vaughn points out.

Sydney dials Marshall again.

"I haven't been able to find them yet, Syd," Marshall answers.

"What about identifying the man and woman who helped her?" Sydney asks.

"Um, hold on, one second," Marshall replies. 

Sydney can hear him typing and mumbling to himself, but she knows if anyone can find something it's Marshall.

"Nothing," he says finally.

Or not. "What do you mean, nothing?"

"I mean, I can't find anything about them," Marshall explains. "It's like they don't exist. I mean, if we weren't CIA, I would assume that's who they are. Hey, do you think they're part of some sort of new underground secret branch? Because that would explain a lot."

"And what? They needed Peyton for something?"

"I don't know, maybe?" Marshall offers. "Depends on what she's been up to these past few years."

"The question is how did they find her?" Vaughn asks. "She didn't have any coms on her and we left her destroyed phone in the park. There was no way to track her."

"Plus we checked her phone before we got here," Sydney adds. "No outgoing calls recently."

"Maybe she missed a meeting," Marshall suggests.

"And what?" Sydney scoffs. "They were worried about her?"

"Well, she's obviously important," Vaughn says. "They sent people to get her. They risked infiltrating a CIA field office to extract her."

"Yeah. And you usually only do that when you care about someone," Marshall adds.

"The woman did seem pretty pissed off," Vaughn says. "Maybe she—"

"So you have no idea how they found her?" Sydney interjects.

"Definitely not through any of the usual methods," Marshall answers. "But I'll keep looking." 

"Thanks Marshall."

"She'll turn up eventually," Vaughn assures her.

"Except that she's been running around for years," Sydney points out.

"And we caught her," Vaughn replies. "We can do it again."

"We?"

Vaughn nods. "You know Marshall's not going to find any of them before we leave. But she'll turn up eventually. And when they do, Dixon will let us know and we'll go after her."

He's right of course. Sydney just hates the fact that Peyton seems to outsmarted them, again.

**...**

Shaw immediately greets Bear once they're inside the library. Root follows more sedately, not quite sure what to do next. The machine is informing her of everything Sydney is doing to try and find her. It seems like she'll be sticking around for a while. She takes a seat next to Finch. 

"Ms. Groves," he greets.

"Harry," she replies. "Thanks for sending the kids to get me."

"Of course," Finch says. "Though it isn't as if I forced either of them. Ms. Shaw was quite adamant that we get you immediately."

"Aw, thanks Sam," Root grins, turning to face Shaw who is still petting Bear.

"I did it for the machine," Shaw says. "Didn't want Her to be without Her precious interface. Might stop giving us numbers."

"The machine would have been just fine, Ms. Shaw," Harold states. "We are merely pawns on its chessboard."

"That's not true, Harry," Root replies. "She cares about us. You'll realize that one day."

"Just as I'm certain that you'll realize it doesn't."

"So what exactly happened between you and Bristow?" Shaw asks. "Going after the CIA doesn't exactly seem like your style."

Glancing over at Harold, Root sees that he's trying to pretend he's not listening, probably because he figures it's better if he doesn't know, no matter how curious he is. 

"One of the organizations I worked for, Prophet Five, caught their attention," Root answers. "I was young and ambitious, still trying to figure things out. Sydney didn't approve of my methods."

"You're sure that's all it was, Fruit Loops?" Fusco questions. "Seems pretty personal for her. A woman scorned maybe?"

Root's startled to realize that she hasn't just been speaking to Shaw and Harold. Lurch's chuckle means that he's been listening too.

"Doubtful, Lionel," Reese adds. "She didn't really seem like Root's type. Right Shaw?"

Shaw growls under breath.

"Aren't you supposed to be working?" Root asks, trying to change the subject.

"We're waiting for our number to leave work for the day," Reese answers. 

"And that requires both of you?"

"It was decided that Mr. Miller would respond better to a police presence," Harold explains.

"Finch decided," Shaw adds.

"Because while Mr. Reese is very efficient—"

"Aw, thanks, Finch," Reese interjects.

"I do believe Mr. Miller will react better to Detective Fusco's badge," Finch finishes.

"So glad I could be of service," Fusco snarks. "You do realize that I have actual cases to work, right?"

"And yet here you are, Lionel," Reese replies.

"Who cares," Shaw says. "I want to know why Bristow hates you so much."

Root shrugs, still not entirely sure herself. "Maybe because I tried to corrupt her protégé. Or that I worked with someone who betrayed her badly. Or maybe because I terrorized and tortured people she cares about."

Shaw scoffs, Reese chuckles again and Fusco mutters to himself. 

Harold clears his throat. "It seems that Agent Bristow and her team are aware that you've escaped. They seem to be frantically searching for you, as well as Mr. Reese and Ms. Shaw." 

"Not to worry, Harry," Root replies. "She's running interference for us."

"Besides, I thought you said Bristow was retired," Fusco adds.

"Retired," Shaw scoffs.

"While that may be true," Harold says. "She still has access to most of the CIA's resources, from her friendship with the current director. And she appears to be someone who will continue to pursue Ms. Groves."

"She is," Root agrees. "But she won't find me."

"And if she does, we'll deal with her," Shaw says.

"I knew you were worried about me, Sameen," Root grins.

Shaw rolls her eyes. "I've been craving a challenge lately. From what I read, Bristow would definitely be one."

"Hopefully it won't come to that, Ms. Shaw," Harold says. "If the machine is truly interfering with that various searches being set up, then I presume it will look like the three of you have gone underground for a time."

"And what? Bristow will lose interest?" Shaw scoffs. 

"That seems unlikely, Finch," Reese agrees.

"Yeah," Fusco adds. "Anyone who chases after Nutter Butter probably doesn't give up too easily."

"Nonetheless, I'm not sure what any of you expect from me," Harold replies. "I can hack their systems, but if the machine is in fact impeding their progress, then there is little left for me to do."

"It's fine, Harry," Root says. "They're just being their usual paranoid selves."

"Perhaps," Harold agrees. "But I also wonder if you're not being caution enough about this situation. After all, agent Br—"

"Former agent," Shaw interjects and then scoffs, "Retired."

"The former agent Bristow now knows you're no longer locked up," Harold continues. "Before you had a certain amount of anonymity that allowed you to roam free. But now, she'll always be looking for you." 

"I'm already on numerous watch lists, Harry," Root replies. "Even if they don't know who exactly they're looking for."

"Still, I'm n—"

"Our number's on the move," Reese says. "Come on, Lionel."

"It's about damn time," Fusco mutters.

"I'm going to take Bear for a walk," Shaw announces, before leading Bear out.

Root is left alone with Harold, who is now more focused on listening to Reese and Fusco talk with the number. Before she can decide what to do next, the machine tells her to stay put for a while. Needing a distraction to pass the time, Root stands and tries to find something to do.

**...**

Marshal sets up a facial recognition program that will track and find Peyton and her associates. The plan is to track their movements and activities, allowing them to figure out what Peyton is up to now. Anticipating their next move is the best way to catch Peyton and then maybe, Sydney can finally close that chapter.

This plan allows Sydney to step back and wait almost patiently. She knows Marshal will contact her when there's enough to go on. Then she and Rachel will bring Peyton in for the final time. And maybe she's looking forward to a final confrontation with Peyton.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Takes place after season 4.

Over the past few months, Sameen Shaw has gotten used to waking up disoriented and unsure where she is. This time she wakes up on a bed, in a holding cell. For once it's warm and so clean, she'd consider it sterile. Previous experiences has taught Shaw that she's in for a new kind of atrocious torture. So Shaw does her best to relax, enjoying the calm before the storm, knowing Greer will eventually appear to administer a new torment.

**...**

Though Rachel's heard the stories about Kelly Peyton escaping with the help of two unidentified, and probably former agents, it's still shocking to learn that they actually have the unidentified woman in their custody. It's decided that the first step is trying to identify her. Their next move will depend on what they find out. Dixon contacts Sydney; and both she and Vaughn arrive quickly.

Marshall is scouring every source of information he can to try and figure out who she is. The longer it takes to identify her, the more Rachel wonders what Peyton is into now. She's read everything about Sydney's encounter and it's obvious that Peyton is part of something even bigger than before. What's worrisome about this, is that there is no real intel. There are whispers of things of course, that there's some sort of immensely powerful private sector that has infiltrated all of the most powerful governments. But of course, it's just rumors. They can only investigate if there's something worth looking into. And currently, they have nothing.

What is most curious about this mysterious woman, besides her identity, is who had been holding her. Was it because she had vital information or was she dangerous? Anyone who associates with Peyton is definitely someone to fear. But she also shows obvious signs of torture, suggesting that whoever was holding her was desperate to learn what she knows. 

"It really is like she doesn't exist," Marshall tells them.

Rachel, Sydney, Vaughn, Marshall and Dixon are watching the monitors of Jane Doe's cell as they try to decide their next step.

"Whoever she worked for obviously erased her," Dixon says.

"We can use her as bait," Sydney decides. "For Peyton."

"Assuming she'll come," Vaughn adds. "She might just send someone."

"We know absolutely nothing about who they work for or what they do," Rachel points out. "Peyton might be busy or too vital to send."

"Or Jane Doe might not be important enough to rescue," Vaughn offers.

"We could always try talking to her," Marshall suggests. 

"Are you offering Marshall?" Dixon asks.

"What? No. But she is awake," he points out, gesturing to the monitors.

The five of them watch as the mystery woman sits up, not seeming surprised by her new location. Rachel is even more curious about what this woman's been through to have almost no reaction. It's almost as if she expected to wake up in an unfamiliar room.

The woman sits up on the bed and takes in her surroundings. Though her gaze is causal, it's obvious that she's studying her new environment. For someone who's been through all she has, Jane Doe seems abnormally calm to Rachel. 

They really can't seem to agree about what to do. Sydney really wants to use Jane Doe as bait. She seems so certain that Peyton will come. Everyone else is less sure. Marshal really seems in favor of talking to Jane Doe, but is unwilling to volunteer. Dixon thinks finding out her identity is the key and assigns Rachel to help Marshall. Vaughn stays quiet on the matter. Rachel wonders if it's because he disagrees with Sydney or just isn't sure what their next move should be.

In the end, they go with Sydney's plan, by default. Rachel and Marshal continue to search for information while they continue to monitor Jane Doe.

**...**

The days pass slowly, but peacefully, which naturally has Shaw wary. Obviously Greer is trying yet another tacit. She's been left alone for days at a time before, but never like this. It's always been in similar looking cells that are small, dark and uncomfortable or rooms filled with medical equipment and technology. But her current cell is filled with light and is basically a large white box with only one way in. Before, there had always seemed to be possibilities for escape, but not this time. This time she truly feels like a meticulously studied rat in a cage. The main reason being red blinking light of the camera in the corner. Samaritan is usually more subtle. 

She's also being fed better than she ever has. Meals come at regular intervals and they're much more filling than usual. Like everything about her current situation, it feels off; like maybe she's being held by someone other than Samaritan. Does that mean Samaritan is no more? 

Being left alone, means she has plenty of time to think, to wonder, to doubt and to worry. If Samaritan has been defeated, then why haven't Root and Reese come to get her yet? Did they not survive? Or is everyone dead and so Samaritan has loosened their hold on her? Because with the death of Root and Reese and Harold, they have less of a use for her? The fog in her mind from everything Samaritan has put her though seems to be making her more anxious than she can ever remember feeling. She hates it even more than what's already been done.

Shaw starts doing pushups to help pass the time; any sort of exercise she can do in the small space, she does. Anything that distracts Shaw from wondering if the others are dead.

**...**

The machine's only been offline for a week, but it feels so much longer to Root. She'd almost gotten used to only hearing from Her periodically whenever it was safe, but at least there'd still been the comfort of knowing She was still out there. Now, they're starting all over and though Root's ecstatic to be part of the rebuild, she's still feeling the loss.

And then she receives the news that Sameen is no longer in Samaritan's hands. Unable to sleep any longer, Root is on her laptop, checking up on her few remaining safe ventures when she learns that the CIA raided one of Samaritan's safe houses and found a brunette woman matching Shaw's description. They have her identified as Jane Doe, but Root knows it's Shaw.

After being caught by Sydney and Vaughn the year before and Samaritan's activation, Root had set up various trackers that would alert her about their movements. Though she'd trusted the machine to shield her from them, the addition of Samaritan's presence made the extra precautions feel necessary. And now with the machine being offline, it seems especially smart; particularly because Root might have never learned that Shaw is now in CIA custody, if she hadn't been tracking Sydney's communications.

Though she tries to be quiet as she dresses and grabs weapons, she still somehow manages to get John's attention. Probably because he stopped by on his way to the precinct to check on Harold; and her, he claims. She's a bit disappointed when he tries to stop her from going to rescue Shaw. 

"That's not what I'm saying," he replies. "I just think we need to plan first."

"He's right, Ms. Groves," Harold joins in. "You can't just go in guns blazing."

"You don't even know where she's being held," Root points out. "Or by whom."

"The CIA from what I saw," he answers. "By the agents that once captured you, if I'm not mistaken."

Root had noted that as well. It's why she'd been grabbing extra clips, just in case.

"So we take a moment to come up with a plan," John says. "She's away from Samaritan, so we know she's in better hands."

"We'll get her back, Ms. Groves," Harold promises.

Root reluctantly agrees.

**...**

After seven days, questioning Jane Doe is easily becoming the best option. Rachel joining Marshal in his hunt for information has not helped; they've both come up empty. There's nothing on Jane Doe, Kelly Peyton or her supposed new identity, Kelly Dyson.

They're all frustrated by the lack of information, but Sydney is irate. Though still retired, she hasn't given up on finding Peyton. With no new information, continuing to search seems fruitless. Interrogating Jane Doe seems like the only way to gain any sort of new information on Peyton. But Sydney's not so sure that it will lead anywhere. After all, it's been seven days and Jane Doe has yet to speak; not even to demand answers. Most people being held by an unknown entity in a cell demand answers, but not Jane Doe. Instead, she stays mute. She eats, she sleeps and she exercises as best she can in her cell.

Watching her on the monitors, Sydney decides that interrogation might be the next step. She'd been hoping that Jane Doe would begin to yell at the camera, wanting answers; but she's remained silent, following a strict routine.

"Still nothing?" Sydney asks Rachel as she joins Sydney in front of the monitors.

Rachel shakes her head. "Maybe her identity was erased?" she offers. "It certainly wouldn't be the first time."

"So what? She technically doesn't exist?"

"Maybe," Rachel replies.

"But then who erased her?" Sydney muses. "Peyton? Or someone before her? I'd say the people who were holding her, but we've never been able to identify her, even before she was probably taken."

"Are you going to talk to her?" Rachel asks.

"I think we both should," Sydney tells her.

"An intimidation attempt?"

"Definitely not," Sydney shakes her head. "This is a woman who isn't easily intimidated. But I do think we'll get more answers if we're both there."

"Okay," Rachel agrees. "I'll go tell Marshall and meet you at her cell?"

Sydney nods. "If you see Vaughn, will you let him know too?"

But before Rachel can respond, the power goes out.

**...**

Root is impatient and isn't willing to wait past two days. Gathering as much intel as possible about where Shaw is being kept seems to take forever and Root feels like she's already waited too long to see Shaw again. Besides, at this point, Shaw's already been in CIA custody for a full week. And while Root is relieved that Sameen is no longer being held by Greer and Samaritan, she's not sure that the CIA and Sydney Bristow's custody is any better—especially considering how badly Sydney wants Kelly Peyton locked up again.

The plan is simple enough. Harold will loop the cameras long enough for Root to get inside and free Shaw. Then their escape will be made easier by John shutting down the power outside. Root will lead Shaw out where John will be waiting to drive them away. Yes, she'll have to do some on site patching in for Harold to hack the system. Yes, the time frame they have will be very tight. And yes, because they don't know what Shaw has been through, it's possible she might not go with Root. This last one is Harold's declaration, that Root doesn't dispute because it's not worth the effort. John, meanwhile, seems torn about who to side with and also stays quiet.

Sneaking in is easy enough, as is finding the server room to patch Harold into the security system. Then it's just a matter of waiting for Harold to loop the feed for her journey towards Shaw.

Once she hears the signal, Root slips out and begins the hunt for the cell where they're keeping Shaw.

As Root works on the security panel outside Shaw's door, Harold informs her that the video feed is looped in Shaw's cell. He then checks that John is ready to shut off the power. He replies that he's in position.

The door finally slides open and Root steps inside.

Shaw is on the floor doing push ups. Seeing her, Root's not sure she isn't dreaming. She's come so close to finding Shaw before, that this moment feels a bit surreal.

And then Shaw looks up. "Well it's about damn time," she says, standing.

This seems to snap Root out of her daze and she offers Shaw a smile and gestures for her to follow.

She tells Harold that Shaw is with her and they're making their way down the hall. He waits until they're near the first turn before telling John to cut the power. 

Moving through darkness without Her to guide has Root feeling very insecure; a reminder how used to having the machine in her ear Root has gotten. Still, all they can do is move quickly and quietly, trying to escape unnoticed. Admittedly, it's not a great plan, but she'd been unwilling to wait another day, trying to obtain an exact floor plan for where they were keeping Shaw. And maybe there's a part of her that misses the impulsive missions she undertook for Her.

"So this is your grand plan?" Shaw hisses as they continue through the halls.

Thanks to John's handiwork, the emergency lights are dimmer than they should be.

"Plans on the fly are my style," Root reminds her.

"So is She going to let you in on what's happening soon?" Shaw asks.

There's an actual physical pain in Root's chest; it could be the reminder that She's gone or the reminder of how long Shaw's been missing. Root's not sure which, but now is not the time. So she swallows thickly and just whispers back, "We're getting you out of here, no matter what it takes."

Shaw shoots her a questioning look, apparently she'd been expecting a different sort of response.

However, before she can respond, Harold cuts in, "You're nearing an exit, Ms. Groves. And so far, the route looks clear."

But Root doesn't respond. Harold is incorrect. Their escape has been cut off by Sydney and Rachel. Though the hallways are mostly shadows, Root can easily make out the gleeful smirk Sydney is wearing. Root is amused that Sydney still seems to be underestimating her. Root takes a protective stance in front of Shaw—knowing how much it'll annoy her—and does her best to ignore Harold's inquires. Despite this slight set back, Root knows she'll be able to get herself and Shaw out.

**...**

Sydney feels the flush of triumphant as Peyton and Jane Doe skid to a halt in front of her and Rachel. There'd been a small part of her that had begun to doubt her instincts. She was so sure that Jane Doe was important to Peyton, it was just a matter of time before she came for her. But days passed with no rescue attempts and the seeds of doubt had started.

But then the power had been cut, so she and Rachel had run to the most likely exit. The emergency lights are on, but they're dim and flashing, so Sydney still isn't entirely sure until both women are forced to stop.

"Sydney," Peyton greets cheerfully. "A pleasure, as always."

"Peyton," Sydney growls as she watches Jane Doe pull a gun from the waist of Peyton's pants and aim it at her.

"Rachel, so good to see you again," Peyton coos, as if they're old friends catching up.

"It'll be even better when you're back in a cell where you belong," Rachel says.

"Which won't be happening today," Peyton apologizes. "My colleague and I have things to attend to; places to be—"

"People to kill?" Rachel supplies.

"Only when absolutely necessary now," Peyton explains. "I told you, I'm reformed."

"Rachel?" Jane Doe questions. "The supposed best friend? The one who betra—"

"She's the one that tricked me," Rachel interjects. "Had me believing I was doing good when really I was basically a terrorist."

"No one's perfect," Peyton shrugs. "And we gave you the purpose you were searching for. Plus, it seems to have turned out just fine for you."

"Because unlike you, Sydney actually cares," Rachel argues. "She doesn't go around lying to people and destroying lives."

"I'm definitely shooting you first," Jane Doe snarls to Rachel.

"Which shouldn't be necessary," Peyton tells her.

"So what?" Sydney asks. "She one of your body guards?"

"Oh she's so much more than that," Peyton smirks. "Aren't you, sweetie?"

Jane Doe rolls her eyes and switches her gun from Sydney to Rachel.

"Just because you have your guard dog back, doesn't mean you're getting out of here," Sydney tells Peyton.

"Now that was just rude," Peyton pouts. "We were going to leave here without shooting anyone, but now I'm not so sure."

Sydney watches as Peyton tilts her head slightly to the right as if someone is speaking, though Sydney hears nothing. Peyton then speaks quietly and Sydney just barely hears," She's the one making it personal, Harry."

While they knew Peyton had to be working with someone new, it's interesting that her latest boss seems to be dissuading her from killing them.

"Fine," Peyton huffs.

And even more so that she's listening.

"Well it's been fun catching up," Peyton says. "But we really must be going. Tell Marshal I said hi and emphasis how sorry I am that we didn't have a chance to properly catch up."

"You're not going anywhere," Rachel states, pulling her gun.

"Not to mention how much I was looking forward to hearing what you've been up to," Peyton continues.

Sydney's gun is now aimed at Peyton too.

"It's funny that you think you're going to stop us," Peyton grins.

Sydney's starting to feel a bit off kilter during this interaction. Peyton is out gunned, in a secure CIA base filled with agents and yet she's still acting like the situation is a simply a social visit. She doesn't remember Peyton being so flippant.

"Get on with it already, Root," Jane Doe growls.

Root? Sydney wonders.

And then Sydney's being tased. Both she and Rachel drop to the ground as Sydney hears the clunk of two taser pistols hitting the ground. She sees the yellow plastic hitting the floor as she tries to raise her head and move her arms.

Peyton steps between them and crouches. "I really do appreciate you rescuing her," she tells them. "I've been searching for her for a long time and I'm so grateful that you found her. I'm truly sorry it had to end like this." Peyton stands and pulls out another gun and leads Jane Doe out of the building.

Vaughn appears a minute later. He helps them both sit up and lean against the wall. "Whoever she's working with, definitely knows how to attack the system," he explains. "Marshall's been trying to push them out, while the rest of us ended up chasing a lot of false alarms."

If Sydney could speak, she would tell Vaughn to chase after Peyton and Jane Doe. She has a feeling that they were relying heavily on the systems being down and probably aren't covering their tracks as well as they usually would be. Except she can't, because the effects of the taser have yet to wear off. What Sydney finds the most frustrating about this situation is that it seems like Peyton has beaten her once again.

**...**

John's relief is palpable as she and Shaw jump into the car. They speed away as Root keeps an eye behind them, but they don't seem to have a tail. John, though, doesn't seem to be taking any chances.

"I'm surprised they didn't send more people to stop us," Shaw says.

"Even retired, Sydney Bristow is one of the best," Root answers. "And she trained Rachel."

"Plus there were other things to deal with," Harold adds.

"Looks like you expanded your taser collection," Shaw says. "Too bad you couldn't keep them."

"Thought I'd try something different for your rescue," Root replies. "And I can always get more, if you want to try a reenactment."

"As long as you're not tasing me," Shaw tells her.

"No I have a different sort of welcome back in mind," Root grins.

Shaw just rolls her eyes. "So now what?" she asks.

"Safe house," John replies.

Shaw groans. "I've been locked up for months. Now that I'm finally free, you want to lock me up again? What kind of welcome home is that?"

"Just a precaution, sweetie," Root tells her. "Samaritan will be looking for you again, once they learn we broke you out."

"So?" Shaw scoffs. "I've been gone for months. There's no way you guys haven't been fighting back. You're telling me you haven't figured out a way to get me another cover."

Root doesn't know how to respond to that. John answers instead.

"Like you said, Shaw. You've been gone for months. A few things have changed."

In the passenger seat, Shaw stares at John, before turning to Root in the backseat. "What aren't you telling me?" she asks finally.

"We'll explain things when we get to the safe house," Root tells her. "Until then, why don't you enjoy the ride?"

"The two of you agreeing with each other is creepy," Shaw says.

"Don't worry, sweetie," Root replies. "You're still my favorite."

Shaw rolls her eyes. Root takes it as a sign that her Shaw escaped Samaritan's probable brain washing. 

"You couldn't have a least brought the dog along for company?" Shaw complains.

"Tell Ms. Shaw, I will be bringing Bear with me later," Harold says.

"Can you really afford to do that, Harold?" John questions. "Shouldn't you be working on..."

"Working on what?" Shaw asks. She alternates glaring at John in the driver's seat and Root in the back. "What the hell happened that you're so afraid of me knowing?"

Root really wishes she could explain everything to Shaw now. She knows how much Shaw hates being kept in the dark. But she and John promised Harold that they wouldn't say anything about what happened over the past few months until Shaw was locked away in the safe house. And though she doesn't agree with Harold's logic, Root did promise. Her agreement is why John and Harold were willing to go in mostly blink. So she stays quiet and endures Shaw's glower as John hurries towards the safe house.

"Perhaps you're right, Mr. Reese," Harold says, worry evident in his voice. "Do you think Detective Fusco would have time to stop by the safe house later?"

"He's covering for me," John replies. "So you'll have to ask him."

"I hate you both," Shaw growls.

"We'll be there soon, Shaw," John says.

Shaw huffs, but stays silent. Root watches her from the backseat, torn. Having Sameen back is all she's wanted, but there's still the worries of where her loyalties might lie. She'd never actually agree with Harold, but they all know Shaw being loyal to Samaritan is now a possibility. Keeping Sameen in a new safe house is and isn't a compromise. Just like having both her and John stay with her is and isn't. Root is unwilling to let Sameen out of her sight, while Harold is unwilling to leave Root alone with Shaw. And though John may or may not agree—he's stayed silent through a lot of their arguments—he is still Harold's loyal guard dog, following orders.

The next few weeks are going to be draining, even the reminder that she will be remotely helping Harold rebuild the machine, isn't enough to sooth her worries. Root just prays to her not yet restored God, that Shaw is still their Shaw.


End file.
